


i’ll love for 3 million years more

by againwiththefanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3 Million subscribers, 666 words challenge, Crying, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DanAndPhilGAMES, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phillip Lester - Freeform, computer, excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againwiththefanfics/pseuds/againwiththefanfics
Summary: when danandphilgames reached 3 million subscribers





	i’ll love for 3 million years more

The bright light of the computer's monitor shone as Phil was looking excitedly at the numbers on the screen.

His and Dan's gaming channel was nearing three million subscribers after three years of hard work. They dedicated a lot of their time playing their favourite games and posting what they did on Youtube. They loved doing gaming videos and sharing them with their fans. They loved how excited their fans would be over their latest The Sims 4 video. It just makes all of the work worth it.

Phil sat on the desk chair in their gaming room with his knees by his chest, his arms wrapped around them, biting his nails (not eating them). His heart rate rose as the numbers went up. He felt more nervous and excited. 

He opened his phone to check twitter and what the fans are tweeting about. He noticed that most of the fans were pretty excited about the gaming channel. He closed the app and soon after his phone and he then looked up at the screen again. The numbers were nearing three million now.

He quickly stood up for a bit to sit straighter, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

He was suddenly hit with the fact that the channel that he and Dan had worked on is nearing three million subscribers and in three years only!

His eyes were starting to tear up as he remembered all of the good times they've been through and how much time they spent making a video and editing it. And all of the awkward silences, bad puns and the little kisses they've had to cut out. 

The little kisses.

He didn't add them to their bloopers video that they plan to post the next day.

Phil sighed as he rubbed his eyes that still were glued to the computer screen. What if I added the parts of us kissing? What would happen? How would the fans react?

He shook his head, wanting to clear his thoughts and took a breath in and out.

"Phil? What are you doing?"

Phil jumped and screaming at the sudden appearance of someone. He sighed in relief after he turned to look behind him and saw Dan standing in the doorway.

Dan laughed at how Phil's expression changed quickly. Phil just glared at him to stop and he did. 

Dan walked closer to where Phil sat and Phil just kept looking at him as he came closer.

He kept getting closer to Phil that he was standing right in front of him. He was starting to smell the other boy's cologne. Phil was still looking at him, Dan was staring at him too. Phil's heart started to beat faster as Dan neared his face. They've been going out for 7 years now and he still hasn't gotten used to Dan.

Dan suddenly broke their eye contact to look behind Phil towards the computer. He eyes shone brighter as he saw what was on there. 

Phil turned his chair carefully back to its place to check out what has made Dan so excited. Phil's eyes grew wider as he realized what was on the screen.

3,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS

Phil looked at Dan in the same time as Dan turned to look at him.

Dan looked like he was about to cry and Phil was also a bit teary.

Dan went to jump on Phil's lap and wrap his legs behind his back and he covered his face into my shirt, soaking it in his salty tears.

I kept holding him until he calmed down a few minutes later and he then raised his head away from my chest and looked directly at me.

I stared a him as I felt him getting closer to my face.

He was getting closer, Phil could feel his breath on his face now.

Phil couldn't take it anymore and placed his lips on Dan's and Dan reacted to it immediately.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I am so happy with how this story has become!  
> It’s a part of a self-made challenge, the 666 words challenge, where I must write a one-shot in 666 words only!  
> It wasn’t that hard for the first one-shot but I am pretty sure that it’ll get harder as I write about more situations but I’ll have a lot of fun!  
> This one-shot was inspired by a tumblr post!


End file.
